dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Ostagar
} |name = Return to Ostagar |image = Return to Ostagar.JPG |px = 270px |caption = Return to Ostagar |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Ostagar |start = Bann Loren's Lands |released = 29th January 2010 (PC and XBox 360) 11th March 2010 (PS3) 20th June 2010 (Mac) |related = A King's Confidant Return to Ostagar (quest) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Return to Ostagar DLC }} Return to Ostagar is downloadable content for Dragon Age: Origins. It allows the Warden to return to the first battlefield of Ostagar where the Grey Wardens were nearly wiped out by the darkspawn. There, they can find out more about King Cailan's and Loghain's agendas, and recover Cailan's Arms and Armor. It also provides another opportunity to recruit Dog. It is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PC/Mac, and the PlayStation Store. It is also included in the Ultimate Edition. Plot The memories of the battle of Ostagar have haunted the surviving Grey Wardens in Ferelden. It laid waste to their order and claimed the lives of many great men and women. Now, there are rumors that a fellow survivor of the battle has escaped from captivity and is seeking the Grey Wardens' help. The time has come for the Grey Wardens to make their return to Ostagar and exact their revenge upon the darkspawn. Players will discover King Cailan's top-secret political agenda and go behind enemy lines to revisit a place that many feared had been lost to history. Overview A King's Confidant Once past Lothering, The Warden is able to travel to Bann Loren's Lands. There, they can meet a member of King Cailan's honour guard. He will explain that he left the key to the King's chest, containing Maric's Blade and Secret Correspondence, hidden by a statue in Ostagar, and that Cailan wanted the Grey Wardens to have the key in the event of his death. Return to Ostagar The darkspawn now have the run of Ostagar, and pieces of Cailan's Armor Set have been appropriated by various higher-ranking darkspawn. Collect the armor set, Maric's Blade and Cailan's Shield, and decide what to do about the king's remains. Along the way, fight the Risen ogre that killed Cailan, and retrieve Duncan's Dagger and Duncan's Sword from his body. Items The following items are available in this downloadable content and may be found in Ostagar. , the set of armor once worn by King Cailan Theirin , a set of arms once wielded by King Cailan Theirin, consisting of and , only if you did not open the locked chest near the Tranquil Mage, when you originally visited Ostagar , a dagger once wielded by Duncan in his off hand , a longsword once wielded by Duncan in his sword hand Codex entries Achievements and trophies Bugs * A workaround for running the PC version of Return to Ostagar on Mac systems can be found here. * The title update which accompanied the initial release of Return to Ostagar had a major bug where all specializations would be removed. A new update has now been released, fixing the specialization bug and re-unlocking them if they were locked by the bug. This update also fixed the Recruiter achievement glitch, possibly more. * A number of items in this DLC are scalable, i.e., they should be higher tier if the player character is higher level. However, some items may be found at tier 5 (Red Steel) even by higher level characters. ** These can be upgraded by placing them in the Warden's Keep party storage chest, leaving and returning (Console) or by selling them to a merchant then repurchasing them later (PC) * In the Darkspawn Tunnels, after fighting the corrupted spiders in one of the first rooms, the player may fall through the floor if standing on the "Planked Floor". To avoid this, simply don't stand on it. If you do fall, switch to another companion and keep going: the player/companion should just respawn with the party. There is no way out of the room if the player and the Companions all fall into the room. * Some of the named darkspawn (such as the Hurlock Vanguard) are not flagged as darkspawn, and thus weapons with bonuses against darkspawn, including Silverite Runes, will not function as intended. * When finding the last piece of Cailan's armor, if Alistair is with you but not in range, so you can hear his dialogue the game may freeze. * Due to an unknown bug If the genlock necromancer remains in the place where the player defeats the Hurlock General you should reload the game to a previous save because even if you proceed all cutscenes will trigger as scripted but in the large area where you defeat the Risen Ogre the Genlock necromancer won't be there and thus preventing the player from getting the last piece of Cailan's armor set and the "In War, Victory" achievement for killing the ogre. *(Xbox) If you go to the Darkspawn Tunnels without collecting King Cailan's chest and killing the Risen Ogre and Genlock necromancer you will not be able to complete the content and will not be able to build the pyre for Cailan. * (PC) There is a combat practice/training ground with dummies past King Cailan's chest. Walking along the area to the east of this training ground you eventually come to a platform overlooking the area where the player defeats the Risen Ogre. The wall and part of the ground have crumbled here, creating a ledge, and the invisible wall that normally stops the player from walking off of these crumbled ledges may be missing. Walking off may result in the player being stuck between the wall of the fortress and another invisible wall. If one or more of your followers remains on the platform, you may be able to escape by switching to them, walking away and allowing the player character to respawn nearer to your party. It is also possible to escape by saving and reloading and if one or more of your followers spawn outside of the invisible wall trapping the player character you can walk away, having the other followers and the player character respawn near you. This method results in you experiencing the rest of the content backwards: you are forced to confront the Risen Ogre earlier and after defeating him, you can enter the Darkspawn Tunnels through the exit, then enter the next area through the entrance to the Darkspawn Tunnels, etc. Notes * Companions who had some involvement with the Battle for Ostagar—Wynne, Alistair and the secret companion—will have additional dialogue during these quests so you may want to take some of them along. Dog also has some "lines", though obviously just barking, growling and howling. External links * Return to Ostagar at dragonage.bioware.com - includes video * Return to Ostagar @ Kotaku * BioWare Trailer on Youtube Category:Return to Ostagar Category:Dragon Age: Origins downloadable content Category:Real world articles